Love's in the Way
by Snick3rDooDl3
Summary: Serena Renolde’ the orphan just got fired from her job as a maid working in Frances Castle home to the Royal family. Out side the castle she catches the eye of a certain Prince Darien who she despises, she decides to use it to her advantage. Only one thin
1. Prologue

I don't own Sailor Moon! And don't own Ever After!

Summary

Serena Renolde' the orphan just got fired from her job as a maid working in Frances Castle home to the Royal family. Out side the castle she catches the eye of a certain Prince (Darien) who she despises, she decides to use it to her advantage. Only one thing could get in the way…Love.

Prologue 

It was so repulsive, just the name "Darien" rolled of a girls tongue would make their heart melt. How pathetic! I mean if you think that's bad you should see them when they make confrontation with him. They swoon all over him like he's a Greek God.

_Only thing is he's just a Prince, the Prince of France. And to think I actually used to think he was nice. His handsome looks truly deceive you. He acts all sweet to his sister's , but when it comes to some lonely beggar, he will not give them one look. I should know how hard it is on the streets. Since I have recently become a beggar myself._

_I was fired as being a maid in Frances Castle, when I tried to sneak some extra food from the kitchen. It was for some poor children I came across on the streets. They had no family, I knew the feeling being lonely and hungry. The King acted like they had no food to spare, when all the food in the world lied in that one kitchen._

_I'm just rambling. So I'll get to the point. You see I worked in the castle for 3 years. THREE HOLE STINKING YEARS, and the Prince had no clue who I was. It wasn't really a surprise to me. Until recently I caught his eye. Not just receiving the one look he gives to woman but I, Serena Renolde' got a second glance._

_So from there I decided to use it to my advantage. And that is where my story begins._

………………………………….

So write in Reviews what you think. I know it's short but it's only the Prologue. It's just there to get the story started. Thanks, and look forward too more soon!

_Snick3rDoodl3_


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon! And don't own Ever After!

_(I'm starting from the beginning and working to the part where she sees the prince and you know the rest…)_

So after being fired, and "escorted out" I ended up in the central market. You see, I was never allowed out of the castle once hired help, so I don't remember a lot outside castle. But now it's like my street rat memories are coming back. The days when I was younger I used to "borrow" food from stands but never intended to give it back. Hehehe. Serens was staring at her scenery when she noticed something new. Wait… I wonder what kind of stand that is, I don't remember it.

At the stand, she was browsing at the items while the owner was bargaining with a customer. While looking something caught Serena's eye. Wow. That's such a beautiful mirror with different types of gems on the handle. She gazed at her reflection in horror. Oh my gosh. I look… awful.

A few tears trailed down her cheek as she thought back to her once long beautiful hair, now a tangled mess placed up in a high bun. Her face was smudged with ashes; before she was fired she was worked on cleaning the fireplace.(AN: This is before the kitchen incident which got her fired.) And her outfit was an assortment of rags, only fit for the lowliest workers.

The owner of the stand turned around to find a young woman crying. The poor dear. "Come on dear. What's the matter? I bet ol' Mrs. Pots can help." Miss Pots encouraged her to talk.

"Are you sure you want to talk to me, I'm just an ex maid beggar who looks horrible" Sniffled out Serena.

"Dear, you aren't that bad you just need some fixing up. I know I'll help you clean yourself up. Then you can work for me in exchange." She told her, seeing she gave the young woman hope. May be I'll keep her around longer if I truly like her. Who knows…

"You would do that for me?" Mrs. Pots nodded in response. Serena threw her arms open and wrapped them around the big-boned woman. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll make sure you'll never regret doing this. Oh, by the way I'm Serena."

"Well Serena, I'll close early for the day so I'll can take you up to my house to fix you up. " Mrs. Pots informed her. Serena grinned with starry eyes. My, my, this girl will be so pretty after we clean her up, the Prince of France himself would want her. (AN: Yes he would! lol)

On the way up to the house Mrs. Pots decided to tell Serena the deal. " I need you to be a house keeper for me while I tend to my stand during the day. And time-to-time I will give you small tasks. Like today when were through with you, I'll need you to buy back one of my old house workers. You see I was in debt a while ago so they took him since I had no money to pay them. But that's all you need to know for now. I'll explain the rest of the job later in full details. Here we are, thanks to my jabbering it took up the whole walk here."

The outside look of the house looked like worn and tattered wood, colored in an ugly pale white. But it would truly deceive you in what to think on the inside because the inside was beautiful. It had beige walls with hard wood floors through the whole house except the kitchen, bathrooms, master room, and spare bedroom. The kitchen and bathrooms were furnished with tile; as for the bedrooms they had carpet in the shade of a pearly white. (AN: sorry I suck at descriptions)

Beautiful! I wish I could live here. At least I can stay here temporarily. Mrs. Pots led Serena to her bathroom. "I will start the bath water for you just get in when it fills to the brim." After waiting for what seemed like forever in Serena's opinion, she dipped her body under water to find a warming sensation fill her body. She had not had a proper bath… ever.

When she was through she wrapped her petite frame in a long white towel, hugging to every curve on her body. She dried of every inch head to toe. Then she called for Mrs. Pots. "I'm finished!"

She saw Mrs. Pots enter the room with a beautiful dress lying across her arms. It was a pink dress made from the finest silk from what she could tell. It had lace frilled along the bust of her dress. It seemed it could belong to the Queen of France herself. "It's breath taking." Serena mumbled.

"When I was younger and had a body like yours this dress won me the greatest prize of all, my husband. You see he was a high ranked soldier in the French Army and I was just a Countess. The day we both locked eyes on each other, it was love at first sight. That is what I thank this dress for. But you shall not be wearing it for love today… but to fit in with the higher society. So you'll have a chance to buy back Seiya." (An: that's the worker she lost) Mrs. Pots paused to fetch a brush to work with Serena hair. As she returned she continued on informing her with her assignment.

" Here are some tips dear. Never look anyone directly in the eyes. Show confidence but not cockiness. And most importantly keep your mind on the task at hand." Mrs. Pots finished her instructions, and then took a look at her completed project. "You look gorgeous dear!" Mrs. Pots remarked admiring. "Here's 50 pounds, now the auction is held at the far east corner at the Central Market. Now be on your way." (AN: Sorry I don't know what kind of money is used in France, so I said pounds, and I don't even know how much 50 pounds is worth compared to American money. So please forgive me. But if you know, please write so in a review. Thanks!)

Serena exited the house in her new look. The pink silk dress was only one part of her high society look, the other which completed it was her hair. Her golden hair was brushed and pampered and gave of a shiny glow to it. It flowed down her back with loose curls at the ends. It made her look like she was an angel. She smiled to herself, she actually felt pretty. With that though in her head, she held it high while she walked to the Central Market.

……………………………..

Thanks to my Reviewers…..

**Selena O'Brian**

**ffgirlmoonie**

**PaulitaDani**

**keepoath**

**emmastarz**

**KiwiKol**

AN: This chapter is leading into the part, which I referred to in the Prologue. Sorry if you got confused. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Also sorry if I type anything that doesn't belong in the time period, if you catch anything please let me know so I can fix it, thanks for letting me know **Selena O'Brian**. I got the story idea from the movie Ever After(You were right **PaulitaDani**, but it's kind of a different twist. Please **REVIEW! **

Snick3rDooDl3


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon!

Serena walked with grace down the steps which directed her toward the Central Market. _There it is, finally. _In the distance Serena spotted a jail on wheels. It was a caged up cart with slaves/servants inside pleading to be released, while the coachman just kept going. _I'm scared, I don't want to mess this up. Just breathe Serena, just breathe. _

Serena picked up her pace, turning steps into long strides. She was trying to get in front of the cart to get the coachman's attention to buy Seiya. _There he is, just like Mrs. Potts described him. Brown hair, grayish-blue eyes, and sexy face…hehehe. Now to buy him back._

Serena stepped in front of the cart, "Please stop. I wish to buy back one of my servants."

"Why you insolent little girl. Didn't you daddy ever teach you to respect you elders."

"Please Sir all I wish to do is to but back one of my servants."

"Sorry not going to happen, so get out of my way before I force you." He spoke with his greedy wyes on Serena.

"I have 50 pounds, that's more then enough to buy back one servant."

"Look there not for sale, so GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The coachman left his position in the front of the carriage to making his way towards Serena.

Prince Darien was watching this seen from close by. _She's beautiful. _He stared at her with his eyes ogling her body. _Her dress shows off her bust, which is a pretty good size. But it does not compare to her face. She has long golden hair. Oh how I wish to run my fingers threw it. And her lips are small like her nose but their pink and look delicious. (AN: lips) Oh and her eyes, they are mesmerizing sky blue. She looks in need of help. My damsel in distress… your prince has come to save you. _

Darien came up to the coachman and took his wrist in his hand before he could strike his damsel in distress. "You will not touch this lady." He spoke in a stern voice.

"You highness…"The coachman gulped as he bowed. The crowed stared at the sight in amazement to see their Prince actually help one of the common folk out.

Serena stunned in shock she was being helped out by the Prince that she forgot her manners. She was reminded when the Coachman spoke to her. "Bow down you insolent fool."

She mentally slapped herself as she was making contact with the ground, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "No need to bow. Now which servant would you like to buy back."

"Ummmmm." _Who am I here for? Seiya. Yes, Seiya. _Serena brought up her right index finger pointing, to Seiya. "That one." She managed to stutter. Darien took the keys from the coachman and led the servant to Serena, as Seiya gave her a 'questioning' look.

In return she gave him an 'I know what I'm doing look'. "Seiya go get the horses ready" She winked at her last word. Seiya nodded in agreement, he was following her lead.

She thanked the Prince and dropped the 50 pound note in his hand, then she spun around to catch up to Seiya. _Thank god that's over. I can't believe he helped me. He never helps out 'HIS people'. And he gave me a look, like the most women he spends one night encounters with. But no woman as he ever given a 'second glanced'. Uh-Oh! Better return to Mrs. Pott's house so she doesn't get worried._

I turned my head at one last look at the Prince. Even though he is rude, he does look handsome, he's probably the best looking guy in France. His head was turned towards the coachman giving him the money and telling him the right way to treat a lady._ Just as I was about to turn my head to the direction I was walking in, his head turn towards mine our eyes locked._

_I just realized what was happening. He gave me a second glance. A first in his history books. Oh my gosh, Serena calm done, and stop staring at him. _Serena jerked her head in the opposite direction and started to power walk, but in a ladylike way. _200 meters till I'm home free, because then I'll be with Seiya. _

"Excuse me Miss, Miss!" She knew that voice, it only belonged to one person, the Prince of France himself. _Serena faster! Must go faster! Ahhhhh! Something's got my wrist._

Serena turned around, and the mysterious wrist snatching person turned out to be exactly who she though it would… Prince Darien.

"Please, tell me your name." His voice made it sound like a command more then a gesture. _I must know who she is. I want her to be mine._

"…" Quick Serena think. You can't tell him who you really are he might find out that you used to work for him. I know…I'll humiliate him like he did all my friends (AN: maids), he made them love him. Then after one night in bed, he pretended like nothing happened. Now it's his turn. If your wondering why he never chose me to be one of his one night stand ups, it's because I looked ugly, I did it on purpose too.

"Hello somebody in there." He tapped on my head with his hand in a fist. Serena swatted his arm away. "Sorry your highness lost in thought."

"Looking for you name?" he chucked. Serena's cheeks turned crimson at thought of being made fun of. "No… it's Nicolette De'Contare." She replied while trying to brake free of his grip. _Nicolette De'Contare… that name belonged to my mother, that's all I knew. The people who worked at the orphanage said she was a pregnant teen, a disgrace to her family. They said the only reason they kept me because of the money that she left with me. After I turned 4 I was kicked out. That's when I began my life on the streets._

…………………….

So what do you guys think will happen next? It's a mystery to me too. Sorry about last chapter's long update, I'll try to update once a week. You see high school has just started and when that and soccer mix it equals busy. But may be I can find even more time if I get more reviews. I appreciate reviews. So REVIEW! Hope yall enjoy…

_Snick3rDooDl3 _

_P.S. sorry this chapter was kind of sucked, I wasn't too sure what to say in it, but next chapter will be tons better. Sorry I didn't use the francs to all those who reviewed but that seemed like to much work to look it up and all, and this will be my last chapter with $ involved, I think…_


	4. Chapter 3

_AN: Okay just so EVERYONE knows, I'm not going to copy **EVER AFTER! **I just used it in the beginning to get my story started, because I loved it flowed with my story line. No more will you see Ever After similarities. May be a little sentence if I don't edit it write. So I apologized if I offended anyone. And please it you don't like this story don't read it. Reviews of positive comments and constructive criticism are appreciated, but **NO** **FLAMES Please! **P.S. sorry about the author notes, bad habit to break but I'll try, and I'll only include them if really needed. ---Snick3rDoodl3_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or Ever After (not taking after this story anymore too)**_

Back to the story…

His grip on her petite wrists was loosened as his brain made sure to remember this name for the rest of his life. While he checked out of reality Serena took it as her chance to make her exit. She was sure she would run into him soon, and not by accident. She met up with Seiya who was waiting for her in the Central Market.

"So where's the horses? I didn't find them?" He asked with a puzzled expression on his face. Serena just let out a low sigh; she thought he got the message.

"There are none, I walked by foot. Come on lets go home I bet Mrs. Pots will be glad to see you back."

"Well…Thanks for buying me back. Wait! Did you say Mrs. Pots?" Astounded by his excitement she replied with a loose smile on her face and gave a nod. _I've never seen anyone so enthusiastic to meet see someone. Especially not me…_

Walking, they soon arrived at Mrs. Pot's house. After Seiya knocked on the door, it was suddenly forced open with Mrs. Pots in the doorway. She screamed with joy as she drew Seiya in a huge bear hug. While this was going on Serena went up stairs to change, and to let Seiya and Mrs. Pots catch up.

She carefully removed the delicate garment she was wearing as she slipped into something that fit her status more. A cream-colored long sleeve peasant top, that was slipped underneath a pink workers dress, it reached her ankles and swallowed her curvy figure. It looked the least bit frumpy for a worker at her statuesque.

She trudged into her room as she recalled her past memories…

"_**Dinner time Children!" The heard of kids squabbled around for a place in the line for food. Serena actually was the first in line in her whole life at the orphanage. **Wow! I did it, and I'll I had to do was leave recess hurry. Now I'll get the good food first. **As the kids soon settled into a single file line, screaming could be heard from half-way through the line. "Yes, Beryl dear what the matter?" Asked Mrs.Trudger the Head Mistress. Beryl frowned to hide her grin inside as she maliciously said, "Serena cut in line!" Serena's face had fear written all over it. She knew Mrs. Trudger always favored Beryl, and particularly disliked, no hated her. She would be punished again. Her face had tears welding up in the corners. She wouldn't let them see her cry. If she did, she knew she would be made fun of. Mrs.Trudger walked in Serena's direction with hell's fire burning in her eyes. She attached her fingers to Serena's right ear as she dragged her to the back of the Dining room. Serena knew the drill from here, as she laid her body on the cold tile floor as she cried out in pain for the 10 lashes that received on her back. Then next day she was released from the orphanage. Mrs.Trudger informed her that they had no time to waste on pathetic girl like her, but bright and beautiful girls like Beryl. From there she started her life on the streets.**_

As she wiped the tear that trickled down her solemn face, she pushed that unpleasant memory to the back of her mind. She lay on top of her bed as she closed her eyes. In her head she was forming the perfect plan to seek revenge on the Prince. Not only because of the wrongs he did, but also he had what she always wanted and could never have… A family.

Darien pulled his mind out of the gutter as he realized the girl of his dreams was out of sight. He slumped on his way back to his horse. _I might never see her again. Wait, I am the Prince of France. I don't need her. I can have anyone I want. But then why do I still want her? I got it…_

Darien rushed back to the castle to tell the father of his good news. They were going to have a Ball.

He paced outside of his fathers chambers as he was waiting for their servant to retrieve him. The tattered servant walked out through the room announcing " His Highness Endymion Gerald"

"- I don't need to be informed when my father enters the room" Darien interrupted hastily then he dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand.

"Father, I want to have a Ball in 4 days."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I want to find a potential wife!" He laughed inside anything that included bride, or marriage made his father agree to whatever he said, his father was so eager about getting him married off.

"Very well. I'll inform the servants to make preparations and give out invitations." The King was so happy to here those words, but he did not want to pressure Darien into marrying.

Darien thanked his father as he turned away to head towards his room. _I will find her before then or that night. I know I will. _

………………………


	5. Chapter 4

**Please Read This: **_ 3 Snic3rDoodl3_

_Sorry the last chapter was written in 3rd person, when before I held it account in Serena's point of view. Thanks to my sister she showed me my error. I might mess up every now and then so please don't get to mad. And sorry but I had to use her mothers name again it has an important significance to the story but later in the chapters. Also warning this story is going to change a bit, still following with the summary, but I'm adding in stuff to make it longer, even though it wasn't as I originally had, so Sailor Moon just might come in the story. If confused please read and tell me what you think should I stick with the idea, or go back to the one I had in the beginning. So please review! Thank you to all my readers! I love writing this story. Now lets get back to it._

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or Ever After (not taking after this story anymore too)**_

Back to the story…

"Serena!"

"Coming Mrs. Pots!" _I can recognize Mrs.Pots voice from anywhere. It's so warm, and loving. The kind I wish to hear all the time. Sigh…I'll just be leaving here when she's done with me. Well I at least should enjoy it for how long it lasts._

Serena made her way down the spiraling staircase to be greeted by Mrs. Pots at the bottom. "Seiya just left to start his chores so I thought we could talk. You know about _anything_._"_ Mrs. Pots made sure to emphasize the last word.

"Sure anything in particular you want to talk about?" Asked Serena a little confused.

"Well not to be nosey or anything but where are your parents?" _I knew I was going to have to tell her sooner or later so why not now? _

"I never knew them. All the people told me at the orphanage was that my mother was a pregnant teen who was a disgrace to her family, and they only gave her name, Nicolette De'Contare." Serena whispered out her mothers name with a single tear trickling down her right cheek.

"It's alright dear. Now that you mentioned being an orphan I have a similar story like that, if you would like to hear it. But it has to do with Selene the Queen Of England."

Serena nodded her head, she was willing to hear any story from Mrs. Pots, because she got someone to talk to.

"You see the Queen of England and his majesty had a beautiful daughter named Selene. She grew up to be a pure, innocent angel. Those words describe you, you know. Anyways, in her late teens she fell in love with a commoner from France itself. Who would of figured? But she knew she could love no one else, even though she would be forced to marry. So she gave him the only thing she could, her virginity. But when she was late on that time of the month, she knew she was pregnant. But on the day she gave birth to her beautiful daughter, her maid took it away to give it up for adoption, with no ones consent. Of course the maid defended herself saying the king and queen would kill her if they knew she didn't stop Selene from getting pregnant. But they say when Selene became queen she gave that maid the death penalty and has been searching for her daughter since. She informed the world on her daughters 18th birthday she would receive powers given from her bloodline and if anyone has come to witness them, they would inform the Queen immediately. Because it is a written rule from the gods themselves that anyone in the royal bloodline of England would give birth to a daughter, and that would be their only child. But they would receive gifted powers. But you see the Selene was not informed of this her 18th birthday so she didn't know the consequences of her actions. And only two years ago found a prophecy when read it stated,

"_The one who comes that's number 18, will find 8 other goddesses that will make a hero team. United together they will save us all, but without her our world will fall. First she'll start out all-alone, and make it on her own. But what she knows the king of Earth; she will know her royal birth. Then her powers she shall receive, but before her death she must conceive. And give birth to her baby girl, then she can move on to her next world." _

"And her daughter who is missing is number 18 in the family of descendents. But I'm not sure how much they believe of the prophecy. But on the back of the stone tablet was inscribed the name Serenity, the name she gave her daughter before taken. Also it's been eighteen years since. (AN: sorry but I'm not sure if I mentioned Serena's age but if I didn't or did it's changed to 18) So they are just waiting for someone to find her."

"Wow! That's a really interesting story. Do you think they'll ever find her?"

"I don't know… I really don't know. Well now we got all the depressing stories out, how about you go to the Central Market and pick up some food so we can make a feast tonight for Seiya's return. Just pick up whatever you feel like eating tonight."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

"It's going to happen in four days…"

"What do you mean Queen Selene?" asked her maid in waiting.

"Her 18th birthday. What am I going to do about prophecy…" _I remember it all like it was yesterday but only it happened two years ago. _

"_**My queen we found something interesting."**_

"_**Yes Trista, what is it." The Queen's adviser stepped forward as she held out a stone tablet in the shape of a crescent moon. As the Queen read the in scripted words she wept. **_

"_**But the gods, they promised it wouldn't happen this lifetime. They said when they were ready they would bring back the silver millennium. Why now? My daughter, I promised her I would give her a normal life, not a royal one, and with no fighting."**_

_But now I must find her. But didn't it say on her 18th birthday she would receive her powers and remember. May be then, I'll just wait for her to come to me. I'm sorry my child we did not get what we wished this lifetime. But I will keep trying to give you what you want._

"_**My Queen are you okay?"**_

"_**Yes Trista, how many know of this?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, but the I believe we have a traitor on our side, because I heard of the prophecy outside the castle walls."**_

"_**Very well then. I guess they must know. But cancel the search for my daughter Pluto, she will come to me when the time is right."**_

"_**What about the others you highness?"**_

"_**The inner scouts? She will find them on her own. Even though she is not aware of whom she is yet, they will find each other subconsciously. And we already have the outer scouts here with us, but we won't let them remember until Serenity comes forth. I'll give them all the time they have left for their normal lives as possible."**_

"_**And Endymion?"**_

"_**Don't worry if I remember him well enough, he will find Serenity one way or another."**_

"_**I'm sorry it has come to this."**_

"_**Do not feel sorry for me, but my daughter. She will not die again by another prophecy, and that is my promise, even if it means being reborn all over again to start a new."**_

"_**Yes my queen"**_

"_**Pluto, one more thing. Since we don't know what were going to be up against, I'm giving you your staff. Also returning you your powers. But only use if needed."**_

"_**Thank you…Selene"**_

"_**You know Trista I've been waiting for you to call me that, you always were my best friend. Back then… and now"**_

"_**That has always been my greatest honor."**_

"_**Well, I need some time to think, so I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight Trista."**_

"_**Goodnight Selene. My dearest friend." At the murmur of that last sentence the queen's chamber doors had already been shut.**_

I'm sorry I had you when I was 17, and didn't remember about our past until I was 18. I'm sorry my sweet Serenity, but it has come time for you to once again place the burden of the universe on your shoulders

"Darien, your sisters would like to see you." The guard informed.

"Sigh. Very well." _Why can't those four leave me alone?_

He walked up towards the French doors and knocked twice before the door was swiftly opened.

"We've been expecting you older brother." Said Ray. The 2nd oldest amongst the siblings, but with a first rate temper you never want to be exposed to. But her beauty hid that, since she looked like a true prize, with Raven hair reaching her mid back, and with her violet eyes no one in their whole kingdom had. Her body resembled their mothers a lot, with an hourglass figure with busty boobs, and barely a but. Not that a whole lot of guys minded that either.

How on Earth did my mom have Quadruplet's? But yet they look nothing alike. I could of sworn she'd been messing around with the different hair and eye color on each one of them. 

"What have my dearest sisters to ask of me while I'm planning a ball." He notified with a smirk on his face.

"A ball!" Mina jumped up screaming as she flung her arm around her brother saying thank you a million times over. The blonde bombshells azure eyes lit up with the thought she would have another chance to see her long time lover once again, General Kuntzie. She had the body that all the sister were jealous of, her cup size was a C almost a D, and she had a bubbly butt. Only the sisters all told her they thought a big butt was repulsive, yet they all secretly envied it.

"Do we have to attend?" Asked timid Amy. Always the wet blanket as their sister described her. She would do nothing daring, or bold. And her idea of fun was reading. But she considered herself classy when compared to Ray and Mina. She never revealed her cleavage in a dress, but it wasn't like she didn't have any to show being a slightly smaller C cup then Mina. But chose not to exploit her body for the world to see, she rather someone like her for her brains and not her body. She had short hair, that was as black as the nigh itself, yet it had a blue tint to it. Her sapphire eyes seemed to coordinate very well with her hair. The only man in her eyes was General Zoycite, one of the smartest men in France. Though she would never tell a soul.

"Amy, don't be a party pooper of course you are going. Even if I have to drag you." Insisted Lita. The athletic one of the sisters. It wasn't like woman at this time could do much, but she did do what she could. Even in secret. She had a very toned upper and lower body, but not over done. It was good enough to still be looked as a woman but a very strong one who could kick your but. Which usually led off the guys, except General Nephlite. She was his brunette Goddess with in captivating emerald eyes, and with the perfect figure.

"Wait this means" started Mina, "SHOPPING!" Lita, Mina, and Ray finished of the last word simultaneously, while Amy let out a hefty sigh.

Darien had enough and exited the room, while he returned to his own day dreaming of a golden goddess.

Mina, Ray, and Lita left the room with there money in their purses (AN: not sure if they had purses during the time period, sorry if they don't) while Lita dragged Amy along to the Central Market to shop for jewelry since they could just have their dresses ordered for them or hand made.

………………………..

_That's it so what did you think? Too weird? Good? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know, I will except FLAMES this one time to get everyone's true opinions, but please mot to harsh. Nice reviews are very appreciated too._


	6. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or Ever After (not taking after this story anymore too)**_

Back to the story…

Serena point of view:

_Why is this place so crowded? It's only Thursday? _I walked up to the meat shop to get some goose for tonight's feast. After all I did want to make it special. After I made my order I browsed around at some of the carts through jewelry. Though I couldn't afford it, there is no shame in looking.

Suddenly I took notice of a man climbing on a pedestal, when he reached the top and was standing tall he unwound a scroll of paper to read of the words " Ladies and Lords, from the fourth day from today, will be held a ball. In means of celebration of the Prince Darien's journey for a new bride, all maidens shall attend. This ball is proclaimed as a masquerade ball, so where an appropriate attire. It will start from 7 and sustain till 2, please join us. Declared by Prince Darien Endymion Shields the 2nd."

Authors point of view:

Serena squealed in delight at the sound of this news, she never attended a ball before, and she hoped this one would be her first.

………………

Mean while Amy tagged along with Ray as she was looking at the brooches cart to find a maroon pendant to place on the trim of her chest to show the public her maturing body.

Amy disgusted by her younger sisters thoughts, perused to find something more subtle. Scanning around she noticed a different jewelers cart with studded chandler earrings, that were long, but not heavy from what she observed. They were a rich chocolate brown with shiny azure jewels in crested within that caught your eye. She jumped for joy when she found the perfect accessory that coordinated with her dress.

Lita was looking for a necklace to accentuate her low-cut dress, she wanted to impress a certain general. Not that she needed to, she was already beautiful. She was on the opposite side of the cart Amy was attending to too. Among all the necklaces laid out a deep emerald green amulet attracted her. It was in the center of a long gold chain with twists in it to make the look more dramatic. She knew the necklace was meant for her to wear.

Mina didn't fancy any jewelry at all, her passion was bows. She would always wear big ones in the back of her head they just suited her well. The colors she found in one cart were extraordinary, but a plain orange bow seemed to be calling out to her. After taking some time to look at it she finally seemed to notice it would go perfect with her dress. It would be the key to her whole look that night.

Glancing at her right she noticed she wasn't the only bow lover, which actually surprised her. Most people thought they were distasteful, but no she thought they were amazing. Unfortunately this girl was a lowly worker, she could tell by her looks. _Too bad, we could have been good friends…_And she remembered her father always scolded her and her sisters to not associate with people below your status, it wasn't princess like.

………………….

Serena heard the chime of the bell from the meat shop, following was a hollow voice announcing "order 29". Quickly, she scurried to proclaim her order so she could carry on shopping.

…………………..

The 4 sisters finally bought there needed accessories, and had their servants lug them to their carriage. Loaded, and ready to go they all took seats inside.

…………………….

Serena was relived to finally finished with the shopping. She found it to be very tiring. She hoisted and then adjusted her bags full of tonight's dinner as she strode across the dirt road.

……………………….

Inside the carriage the four seemed to be gloating about their new trinkets. Caught up in all their gabbing, they took a late notice in all the screams surrounding them, and missed the collision.

…………………….

Serena was halfway across before she noticed a Carriage one foot away from her side. The next thing she knew she fell to complete darkness.

_AN: I know… I know… short chapter after not posting for over a month. My deepest apologies. The start of high school is a killer, especially if I have to maintain all A's. I promise at least to update between in 1-2 weeks. And it will be a chapter with good length (at least for me). And I hope all my reviewers will stay with me. And if there are any new comers, review with complaints, criticism, and NICE reviews. Hehehe_

_Snick3rDooDl3_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or Ever After (not taking after this story anymore too)**_

Author POV

Back to the story…

The four princesses were surprised at the sudden outburst of screams when they finally tuned to what was going on. Amy the most sensible of the four exited the carriage first and made her way to the circle of people to see what lied in the middle.

_Is it wrong to help? I know I am a woman, but I have been studying medical books from the royal library. No, we did cause the accident I will help. I don't care what my father says. _Amy was glad she made the decision as she saw a girl around her age lying on the ground unconscious.

Mina followed Amy right after she exited, and noticed the girl she saw at the bow cart. She felt horrible for the poor girl. Instantly her mind came up with an ingenious plan. "Rupert, lift this lady in the carriage and we'll carry on."

"But your highness, what will the King say?" The servant defied.

"Do as she says," agreed Amy. _Yes, I will be able to help her better if she stays in the castle with us. And I will get to try out the remedies in the medical books hehehe._

Lita and Ray just watched their sister dumfounded wondering what they were up to. But they returned to the carriage when Amy, Mina, and the new mysterious girl in the servant's arms were already inside.

…………………………………….

"Darien please calm down, this is only your first ball it doesn't need to be the best. You will have many more," complained Nephlite his 3rd general in command.

_Not if I can help. I will find her. Please, let me find her…_ Darien just waved his hand behind him to his dear friend as he set off to finish his work.

"Prince Darien! Prince Darien, please wait your highness. Urgent news from your sisters." Cried the head of the maids.

"What do they want?" Darien growled out of frustration.

"They informed me a guest has arrived who needs medical attention." She stuttered frightened from the Prince's outbreak.

_Amy will want to take care of this. I know how much she is interested in medicine._ "I'll send for one," he lied. He continued to his work as he forgot about their new houseguest.

…………………………………

Amy led Rupert to her room. On arriving he laid the girl on top of her bed, then was dismissed. Amy shut the door behind, during their trip she informed her sisters of what she was doing, and they secretly cheered her on as they carried on with their own tasks.

Amy walked to her nightstand and scooted it to the side; she lifted the rug that use to lie underneath the nightstand. Beneath it was a mini door with a tiny latch. Unfastening it with the key she has kept in her corset since she could remember.

From the inside of it she took out her medical books she has kept there since she was 8. Her dream was finally coming true well not all the way, but she was finally practicing medicine.

She flipped through the pages in her book remembering every illness and what page she would find it on. _Ah-hah this is it, page 112 unconsciousness. It says the person will not wake from anything disturbing it but after a period of time. Sometimes they wake up with cases of amnesia. Or they could be perfectly fine. This results from collisions, falls, or from fighting._

_UH-Oh! This does not look good. I'll let her rest for a while and comeback to check on her. _Amy exiting the room looked back as the light hit the girl's pale face. _She looks familiar. _She shrugged it off as she closed the door to her room.

……………………

"Seiya?" Mrs. Potts hollered looking for him.

"Yes?" He replied running down the stairs.

"Have you seen Serena? I would expected of her to get home by this time." She said worryingly.

"No, afraid to say I haven't." He responded solemnly.

"Oh. I guess she running late. We'll just wait" she sighed. _I hope nothings wrong with Serena. _

……………………………………………………..

"Darien, you won't believe what happened." Ray interrupted while he was working away at his desk.

"I heard, a new guest." He commented.

"Yes, only…" She informed him of the frightful day they had with the run-in with the girl.

Darien tensed up at the end of her story. _This will make the kingdom look bad. Having princesses running over everyday civilians. Father is going to have a heck-of-a-time cleaning this up._

_I better go talk to this girl and pay her off. We don't need anymore trouble with this ball coming up._

Darien started walking down the hallway. _Wait, I don't even know which room she is in out of the 100 we hold in this palace. Errrrrrrrr!_

_Wait… Amy will know. _The Prince made his destination to the youngest sister's room. After two flights of stairs and passing ten other rooms in the same hallway he finally made it. _I wonder how she got up here?_

Knocking twice and with no response he just opened the door. Lying on Amy's bed was a golden goddess, the same one he's been thinking about all day and can't get out of his head. His heart stared beating faster, as he started getting aroused just from her presence. Her body was delicious. _But wait…_ _What is she wearing they look like, peasant clothes?_

……………………….

"How is she?" Mina asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out once she wakes up." Amy responded.

"What are we going do with her? Or what will father say? This is such a mess." _I want to be her friend. It would feel right to. We could be really close. I know what I'm talking about is crazy but… I don't have a special connection with my sisters. It is almost like were missing something, or someone. _

Mina gave her sister a small smile has she turned around to straighten out her thoughts.

…………………………….

Ray was sitting in the temple as she summoned her flames with her offerings. _I have a weird feeling something big is going to happen I must look in the fire. _This was Ray's secret no one knew of, if they did they would think of her as a witch. But she was always drawn to fire. Like it was calling her.

She soon discovered this power of hers in a dream when she was around 10. A goddess came to her saying she must practice now, it will be important in the future. She was never visited again after. But she stuck with the words and has become an expert fire reader, and the flames have never lied to her before.

She struck a match as her old friend greeted her. "Flame of Fire, Power of Mars, let me see beyond the stars. Show me the power, show me the light, show me this evil I feel tonight."

Time passed, as she had a recollection with the past.

Suddenly she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, SSEEERRREEENNIITTYY!"

……………………………………..

Lita sat in the kitchen. She loved the aroma of food, it was sensational. She longed to cook. To feel the dough running through her fingers, the smell of ginger, the bell ringing through her ears that her masterpiece was done.

She sighed, as she knew this would never be. But still the thought of it would be lovely. After the bell chimed, the workers tock their dinner break, and Lita was let alone. She knew the servants always had their dinner before they started preparing the royal families. Smirking she began to follow her instincts as they led her to the counter. She was going to bake.

………………………………………

Serena batted her eyes. _Where am I? Better yet, who am I?_ Suddenly she noticed she wasn't alone as her eyes collided with a sea of ocean blue filled with anger and desire.

………………………….

To be continued…

No just kidding, scroll down there is more.

Nervous in his presence she studied him. An extremely handsome face, well toned body and tan, at least what she could tell from his shirt with three buttons undone.

He looked angry, why? She asked herself. _Is he angry with me? What did I do? _Sad at this thought she started to have tears breakthrough her eyes. _Why am I crying?_

Darien looked at her. It made him disgusted; he was lusting for a peasant. Sure he has been with maids, but they are not even that low. Or so he thought. He finally noticed she was crying. He felt guilty. _Did I make her cry?_

I have to get out of here, Serena thought to herself. She didn't want him to see her cry. She rushed out of the room, as he looked bewildered. _What just happened?_

………………………………………

_Okay, I know very twisted. She has amnesia, and he doesn't like her knowing she's a peasant. What if the tables turn and she starts lusting him, but he doesn't want her, or does he? And what if she regains her memories, and starts disliking him? Man I can lead this story in lots of directions. Decisions, decisions. But I HAVE THE POWER! HAHAHA Well I'll update next week. _

_Snick3rDooDl3_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or Ever After (not taking after this story anymore too)**_

Author POV

Back to the story…

Mina sat in the rose garden as she dipped her dainty feet in the fishpond. She was really confused. She felt like she could have a very strong bond with this mystery girl. But she knew she would be risking a lot if she did…not only at the girls expense but her own.

_We will just have to wait and see…_Instantly Mina lunged forward when she felt a blow to the gut. It was strange feeling she got like when she was around Kuntzie, only it's 10 times stronger. She could tell this was not her love she was feeling, but someone else's. Weirded out, she left the garden and trampled in the castle with cold, soaking wet, feet.

……………………………

Ray laid flat on her back screaming in agony, as the crest of Mars was embodied on her forehead. **In Ray's vision**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, SSEEERRREEENNIITTYY!" begged the Senshi of Mars.

The princess of the Moon Kingdom cried as she told her friends she loved them as she said good-bye. It was her time to save not her kingdom, the solar system, but the universe from total destruction.

The scouts fell on the ground in grief, they failed their duty, their queen, their princess, but most of all their best friend. They just let her go off knowing she'd be killed, but no one could change Serenity's mind, not even Endymion.

Ray was the most depressed of them all, she never even told her best friend how much she loved her. Yes, she did pick on her all the time, and criticize her, but out of love. Now Serenity would never know. Suddenly she felt a pang at her heart, she knew it. The most important person in her life was gone forever. She would give anything for a second chance.

End of vision

Ray woke up with tears streaming down her face at that depressing image. _Was it real? IS that who I'm meant to be, or use to be? May be I'm just going crazy._ She noticed the fire descended. She never got to see what evil was coming. Maybe it wasn't important.

But what Ray didn't realize is what she just saw was important history that's about to repeat itself.

…………………………

Darien stood in the room dumfounded as he was trying to figure out what just happened. Suddenly Amy charged in the room. Fire burning in her eyes, when she saw Serena not in the room. She shouted, "WHERE IS SHE DAIREN?"

Hearing this coming from the sweetest, and shyest of all his sisters literally surprised him, and scared the hell out of him. "I, uhhhhhh. Well you see, there was this, and then that…" Darien rambled. Frustrated and an already pissed Amy walked out to search for her missing patient.

……………………….

Serena finally slowed her running to a lazy walk, she knew she was a safe distance from him now. And her tears finally dried, as guilt washed over her. _I wonder if I made him feel bad since I ran away. But he can't expect me to stay there while he just gives me an evil glare. Heck I don't even know him, or do I?_

She searched down the hallways, all fancy and big. They felt familiar. She stumbled upon two brass doors headed with the lettering 'KITCHEN'. Reading these well-known words to her stomach she proceeded through the massive doors.

An aroma of a heavenly feast was whiffed through her nose, and boy did she enjoy it. to have a taste of. Trying not to be seen she decided to duck She saw a lady with Chestnut brown hair flowing waves in a ponytail. The lady's hands were finishing the meal that Serena would die behind a counter to her left. But her slyness was cut short when she tripped over a pot that landed her butt on the floor. When she leaned back on the counter she bumped of the flour as it descended onto her head.

Lita was startled when she heard a clatter of nose behind her. She swiftly turned around to find the blond mystery girl on her butt covered in flour. This sight was to funny to pass up as Lita clutched her stomach, as she laughed so hard she soon fell to the floor.

Serena just sat there waiting for the brunette headed girl to be quiet so she could ask when dinner was. Lita noticed the irritated look on the girls face so she wiped her tears as she controlled herself.

……………………………

Yes, yes I know short chappie, but hey I had other things on my mind, like a new story. I think I might post the new chapter soon, but this story comes first because I want to finish it before I get serious about the other story. It's called "One Summer" so look out for it soon. And yes for this story PLEASE review. LoL

Snick3rDooDl3


	9. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or Ever After (not taking after this story anymore too)**_

Author POV

Back to the story…

Serena just sat there waiting for the brunette headed girl to be quiet so she could ask when dinner was. Lita noticed the irritated look on the girls face so she wiped her tears as she controlled herself.

"Is there something you need?" Lita asked trying to keep a straight face.

Serena nodded her head and replied "When's dinner?"

Lita was surprised by this girl's bold question. Did she not know who she is? But she found it amusing as she mistaken her as a cook. And she never did have anyone try out her recipes besides her self so she thought why not. " Uhhh… why don't you sample this and tell me what you think since you seem to be hungry?"

Serena's eyes lit up as she smiled. She sure was hungry…_Maybe the cook read my mind. hehehe yeah right…_

"I would love to." Serena complied politely trying to contain her enthusiasm; she didn't want to scare the cook off. Serena was astounded by the mass of food supplied before her devouring eyes. It was a feast fit for a king. She made sure to be civilized while eating and she savored each scrum shish bite.

Lita was amazed as the petite blonde sampled every portion she laid out on the table, eating at least half of what was there. She chuckled at the deception of the girl's body from the intake of her stomach.

Serena in took every food she laid sight on, even attempting seconds until she was satisfied. It felt to her it was like the first real meal she had eaten in ages. She sighed with content, as she felt wasteful.

Taking the hint she was done Lita nervously asked, "What did you think of it? Enough flavor? Did it need more salt? Was it awful?"

Prepared for the worse Lita watched Serena as she opened her mouth to respond, " This is the BEST tasting food I have ever tasted…" _Well that statement isn't really true since I can't remember anything, but who knows may be there is some truth to it._

"Really?" Lita was ecstatic, her words brought light to her dream, and hope. She knew she could never be a cook, but hearing this felt like she had a chance. Not that she would take it, but knowing she could excel in it, made her as happy as she could ever get.

………………………………….

Amy frantically searched through out all the rooms and hallways. She had to find her patient, hopefully nothing happened to her. It would kill Amy to know so. _Where would I go if I lost my memory? Well this puts me in a jam. If I lost my memory I wouldn't know where I was going… and if I didn't know… Ahhh! This is impossible. How am I ever going to find her? Maybe I should get the girls to help, it will make the search easier. But now where would they be? _Pondering on this thought she looked out the window in the East Wing, smoke was rising in the air._ Ah-ha! There's Ray! I will commence the search with her first._

……………………………

Darien was left in Amy's room confused, angry, and lusting after his Divine Goddess. He was angry and hurt by the undeniable truth, confused about her deception of being of a higher rank, and lusting after her perfect body with an angelic face that could tame the wildest of beasts.

But he knew his fathers rules, engraved in his heart like ice: _NEVER ASSOCIATE WITH THE PEOPLE BELOW HIGHER SOCIETY! _He learned this lesson the hard way. When he was around the age of 10 his best friend was Andrew, one of the stable boys. His father caught him playing around with Andrew in their daily play dates, as punishment he saw Andrew receive 20 lashes on his back. When Darien goes for his daily rides he doesn't even look Andrew in the eye.

And of course that was for his friend's own good. But for her it was different circumstances beyond friendship. He wanted a relationship. But he could not put her well being at stake, and the fact that it she was a peasant didn't repulse him as much as he thought. Maybe she wasn't all that different from him other than class.

But this didn't matter anymore. From this day he would no longer pursue her, he would not let the same fate come to her as it had on Andrew. His heart would not be able to bear it. He would just have to keep his distance. She wouldn't remember him anyway, so why would it matter?

…………………………………

Ray was shaken up by her vision, suddenly a burning sensation rained on her forehead. When the pain ceased she felt her forehead. Her finger followed the bumpy line when she could make out what it was. _Earth to Ray! Why don't I just have a look in the mirror. _She stood up and walked to the back of the room gazing at her reflection when her eyes glued to the symbol on her forehead. _It looks like the symbol of Mars from the geek mythology book I read with Amy. Wait, in my dream wasn't I Sailor Mars? _

"Hmmmmm… Sailor Mars" Ray watched the symbol disappear. _Maybe it was only an illusion. But it felt so real, may be I should look more into that Greek book._

Ray turned around; about to exit her temple when the doors flung open, Amy was in the entranceway. "Ray, I need you help. The girl we hit is missing; she's not in her bed anymore. I can't find her in a one man search, I need your help along with Mina's and Lita's."

_I guess I can put of my research until later. _"I'll help you Ames!"

"Thanks Ray, this means a lot. Why don't you locate Lita as I search for Mina? Knowing that girl she's probably hovering around Kuntzie wherever he is."

Ray nodded and followed Amy back into the castle. Once inside they went there separate ways.

…………………………….

Even thinking about love made Mina overwhelm with joy, it made her think of Kuntzie. She realized she hadn't seen him in awhile (if you count yesterday as awhile) so she decided to pay him a visit. Knowing he would probably be in the lounge she ran in excitement to be near him once again. Unfortunately she forgot her feet were still wet from being draped in the pond, but this event reoccurred to her once she felt the distance between her body and the tile getting extremely closer.

Awaiting the painful collision she was surprised to feel the ground extremely soft and warm… but wait knowing the floor so well she knew this wasn't how it felt. She gulped as she opened her eyes, she caught her breathe as her lover turned into her savior. She gave Kuntzie a weak smile before he embraced her. She was surprised by his actions, he never returned her love before. Was he finally giving in to what she knew was there all along?

……………………………………

_There it is, chapter 8! I don't want you to get too excited but I do have Thanksgiving break this week so Loves in the way might get two updates this week. But sadly for One summer all you will get is one. I know I'm cruel. LoL well please review! _

_ 33 Snick3rDooDl3_


	10. READ ME, i need help!

Sorry, really bad writers block with this point in the story, no clue what to write next. If you have any suggestions PLEASE SUGGEST. If you don't I'll think of something sooner or later. And trust me I won't wait for a year or 6 months to update.


	11. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or Ever After (not taking after this story anymore too)**_

_Check out "Prince Earth" a story my sister and In our writing, http/ click this and check it out, just read it all the way through till the end( I mean until we post the last chapter) and the age **may** change **cough cough**_

Author POV

Back to the story…

"Kuntzie?" She almost told him to never let her go, she wanted to be in his arms forever. They were warm, and she felt secure.

"Yes my love?" He asked as he slowly pulled her up still embracing her, and not to Mina's disappointment either.

"Do you love me?" Mina asked in desperation to know the truth. She hoped and prayed within her heart he would say yes. Making all her dreams come true.

"Silly… you already know that." Mina quirked her eyebrow and had a very skeptical look on her face.

"I do?" She asked very confused.

"Okay, okay you win. Yes, Princess Mina of Venus I love you." She could sense with her gifted power of match making he was telling her the truth. _Wait a second… Venus? Princess Mina of Venus? What's wrong with him?_

"Do you want to join me in my room, Venus?" He asked, and then he gave her a sly grin and a wink. _Huh? He knows I cannot bed until I am married. He acts like we've done this before. Did he hit his head hard, no very hard before saving me?_

"Wait, no, I'm sorry love I must return to Earth, but I promise to come up with Prince Endymion soon. And no longer will have to hide our love." He promised her.

Kuntzie stared into her eyes, and then descended onto her lips with a passionate kiss. Mina felt like jelly when their lips touched, it was her first kiss and hopefully never her last coming from him. When Kuntzie sensed she soon wanted more then a kiss he pulled himself away from her intoxicating mouth and laughed softly. He slightly brushed his lips on her forehead, after, he whispered, "Until we meet again, my Princess."

He left Mina in awe, wanting more, and angry with him for arousing her. _Thank goddess he stopped when he did, who knows where I could of ended up? I could of lost my virginity! But at least it would have been with a man I loved…_

"Mina…Mina?" She instantly turned around in responding to her beloved's voice when she didn't see him.

"Mina, please wake up! Please don't leave me!"

"Kuntzie…" She murmured as she slowly opened her eyes. She soon made out his frame, then face. "I'm not going anywhere." She laughed heartily, but deep inside her heart was weeping when she knew it was only a dream. _Only a dream…_

_Maybe not…_Mina saw Kuntzie blush and turn away whenever she realized that she heard him say, "…Please don't leave me." _Maybe there is still hope after all._

Mina looked around the area to notice she was no longer in the hallway but in his room, and reality was in full dose as her headache kicked in. She quickly placed her hand on the throbbing pain in the back of her head to feel a bump. _Oh no! I must have really hit the floor. AHHHHH! And he saw me. _

Mina's attention was caught when she heard Kuntzie clearing his throat and staring at her without even blinking an eye. "Mina… I, ummmm… are you okay?"

Mina felt the feeling of shyness wash over her body, _wow that's a first. _She couldn't even find her voice to answer him. Instead she just turned ripe as a tomato and nodded her head.

"Oh, good. Mina?" She stared at him with eyes full of every emotion blooming within her. Anger, for him not loving her, Passion, to feel his kisses, Love, to love and be loved, Hope, that he will return her love, Fear, not wanting to be rejected, Shyness, because she was alone with him in his bedroom, and many more emotions were within but she could not place names on.

Kuntzie felt his heart yearn for her, but he knew she was something he could never have, but always want. He had to act tough to show no love, for he could not return it. He had to make her not love him. " Be careful next time… so you won't get the floor dirty." Kuntzie spoke with gruffness.

He did his best to conceal the pain in his eyes as he heard her rush out of the room. _It's for the better. _But he couldn't help say what he wanted to say after she left" No Mina, don't be careful so next time I will catch you while you fall and tell you I love you." Kuntzie sighed at his fantasy as he hopped on his bed and fell into a well-needed slumber.

As soon as Mina bolted out the door she stopped she couldn't stand it. Her heart felt it was going to burst. She drooped down to the floor as the tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks. Suddenly the silence was broken as she strained to hear what was being said " No Mina, don't be careful so next time I will catch you while you fall and tell you I love you." Mina felt alive again as she suddenly realized his plan.

_Ah, my dear sweet Kuntzie, I will fight for our love. So someday we will be like my dream minus the hiding our love, and the strange things you said, but like what happened between us. _Mina could no longer hold in her excitement as she returned to his room, only to find he beloved peacefully asleep. She smiled as she locked the door behind her and lay down in his bed. She wrapped his arm around her, as she soon felt him snuggle closer to her. She gradually closed her eyes and started to doze with dreams of her and Kuntzie dancing in her head.

……………………..

Amy knew where General Kuntzie was she would find Mina not far behind. She asked all the help she could find if they had seen the general but she find no news on his whereabouts. So she concluded he must be in his room or who knows where else. So she decided to go look in his room. After the long, grueling walk to the West side of the castle she finally reached the room where he resided. She knocked twice and urgently waited for his arrival at the doors opening but he did not answer.

She finally decided she was a princess of the castle and had rule over him, or so she thought, so she would enter his room without his acknowledgement. She swiftly looked side to side to make sure the hallway was clear before she opened the door. Inside to her surprise she found him and her…SISTER IN BED TOGETHER! _Thank goddess they still have their clothes on._

So Mina finally got together with Kuntzie I'm so happy for her. I just hope father would approve. Well I guess I shouldn't really bother her to help if she's in the middle of something. Hehehe But at least I got something to talk about with her later. And plus three people I guess is enough to look in the castle.

_I better find Ray and Lita, by now they probably already ran into each other. I better hurry then, we must find that girl fast, and before anyone else does._

…………………………

Ray was set on finding Lita until she caught a waft of a heavenly scent coming from the kitchen and her stomach began to growl. She decided to give in as she followed her nose to the kitchen. She pushed open the doors as her stomach commanded. Inside she ended up with a bargain, finding Lita, and the girl they were supposed to find, and getting to eat.

…………………………..

READ PLEASE 

_I know, I know I am a horrible person for making you guys wait. I'm sorry. The writer's block hit me hard, but I found my muse. And I will use it to it's full potential, now I won't be making any promises on when the next chapter will be out but trust me, I will not make you wait as long. On second hand the wait at the latest will be 2 weeks. And it will be good chapter. The focus on this chapter was center around Mina and Kuntzie but while I was typing it I still had no idea where to go from with Serena and Lita, yes I did have great start offs from reviewers but the rest would not come to me. But when I ended their scene together everything else flowed in. And then I got Amy in, and Ray. And next chapter I promise to have a dose of Darien, and the whole gang. It will be interesting. And thanks to all my helpful and "faithful" reviewers. I find it funny I got more reviews for a " I need help" page then a chapter. LOL But now I've seen all those **reviews** I do expect more. Okay? Tune into next time._

_Snick3rDooDl3_


End file.
